On the Esoteric Applications of Bending
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Professor Zei's last publication from the bowels of Wan Shi Tong's library. A compilation and evaluation of all the strange, mysterious, and down right esoteric uses of bending that Professor Zei witnessed or heard of.
1. Preface

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a short fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

 **On the Esoteric Applications of Bending**

Professor Ming Zei, Dean of Anthropology, Ba Sing Se University

I write this manuscript from the depths of Wan Shi Tong's library. I was the traveling companion of Avatar Aang and his friends. The non-bender in our group, a Water Tribe member by the name of Sokka enraged the Spirit Wan Shi Tong, causing the spirit to forcefully expel the Avatar's group and collapse the library beneath the depths of the Si Wong Desert. I intended to stay, finally having the knowledge I desire and all the time in the world to discover it. I've been in this library at the time of this writing for five days now, with my water reserves running low, and my food rations completely used up.

At the present moment, there is no known way to escape this library, which I fear has been dragged into the spirit world. Wan Shi Tong seems to tolerate my presence as I've endeavored to write this publication. As such, I intend on living out my final days, however numerous they may be, creating this one final publication.

The result will be the knowledge of everything I have gained throughout my many years of research and travel, all compiled into this publication. The primary intent of this publication will be to highlight the rather esoteric applications of all the forms of bending. This body of knowledge has taken me from the frozen tundra of the Southern Water Tribe and the boiling volcanoes of the Fire Nation, to the canyons of the Earth Kingdom and the remnants of the Air Temples.

I do not know of who will read my work, if any beside Wan Shi Tong. Regardless, this is the sum of my life's work, the reason for its purpose. This is my final, and greatest work.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. Please follow, favorite, and review. Also, if you have time, please head over and read my Rise of the Equalizer, a Legend of Korra fanfic that deals with Amon and his journey to become a superhero.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	2. Waterbending

**Waterbending**

During my travels to the Northern Water Tribe over the years, I learned of the techniques from various practitioners in the Tribe. I was also allowed to read the manuscripts of the Tribe and have gained much insight into the history and culture of the Tribe, as well as other information.

There are three notable techniques I feel are worthy of being put into his publication. Many other techniques, generic in nature, are excluded from this publication and are readily available in tomes and publications throughout the world.

Snow and Ice Golem:

I first came upon this technique from the Annals of Kohsak in the Great Library of the Northern Water Tribe. This technique was first invented by a young Daohak in the year 752 BG and was extensively used in the War of Seven Tribes, and less prominently in the Northern Water Tribe and Lau Earth State conflicts of the 6th century BG.

From the descriptions and depictions, it appears that snow made in the shape of men would be controlled by Waterbenders. This "snowman" would then charge at the enemy, running as if it were a man. When it got close, it would swing its arm, rapidly solidifying before contact with the enemy. The end result is an ice club impacting the enemy. Other descriptions have these "snowmen" having swords for arms.

The ice golem appears to be a natural evolution of this concept. These "icemen" appear to have been more of a defensive invention, with the descriptions painting them as a walking shield. It seems that these "icemen" walked in front of the non-bending tribesmen, taking any incoming Earthen projectiles from the Lau Earthbenders. When the golems were close, they would run at the Lau Earth Army, barreling through their lines and allowing the non-bending tribesmen to get close enough to use their clubs and spears.

At these "snow and icemen" were used to great effect in battle, it is unknown as to why they are no longer used. The last recorded usage of this technique was during Battle of the Three Mountains in what is now the Northern Earth Kingdom, in which Water Tribe mercenaries defeated the Wei State Army. As such, the technique has not been officially used since since 489 BG.

I inquired around as to why this technique was not used and have received an answer from Apun, a retired Water Tribe sailor. He said that the Chief Aniyun forbade its use, as it was an affront to Tui and La in his opinion. Reading the manuscripts seem to corroborate Apun's story.

Bloodbending:

I learned of this from a partially charred manuscript in a storage box of the Great Library of Northern Water Tribe. It is understood that a majority of the human body is composed of water, and blood is no different.

Manipulating the water within someone effectively causes them to be your puppet. Naturally, this crosses into a dangerous world, with the power over someone hanging on the fingertips of someone else.

The first Bloodbender was an exceptionally powerful Waterbender by the name of Taqqiq. He lived in the 10th Century BG, his date of death unknown. It is said that he was so powerful that he didn't need to use his limbs to bloodbend, just his mind.

After disagreeing with the Chief at the time over an issue that was not mentioned, Taqqiq forced the Chief to cut his own throat. It was witnessed by several citizens, who promptly turned the entire town against him.

He fought them off, and disappeared into frozen tundra under the cover of a blizzard. He was never seen again, and rumors abound as to what happened to him. Some say he died in the blizzard, others say he escaped and lived out the rest of his life in the Southern Water Tribe.

The census of the Southern Water Tribe at the time seems to indicate the second theory, as a man by the name of Siktok, emigrated there a few years after Taqqiq was last seen. The Southern Water Tribe did not receive immigrants often, so it is possible that Taqqiq changed his identity to Siktok and used it to live out a quiet life in the South.

Siktok married and had a family of three boys and two girls. The family tree of Siktok is unbroken and I have discovered numerous descendants of him that are currently living.

Regardless of Taqqiq's fate, Bloodbending was expressly forbidden from being used or taught. The punishment for violating this rule was death under severe torture.

There were occasional instances, both accusations and confirmed instances of Bloodbending, throughout the Northern and Southern Tribes. The hysteria involving Bloodbending reached a peak during the Aituserk-Kularuk Bending Trials of the 7th Century BG.

Reported instances have drastically dropped from the time of the Trials, and no been no reported accusations of Bloodbending since 129 BG.

Plant Manipulation:

My travels through the Earth Kingdom led me to a discovery of a long-lost tribe of Waterbenders in the Shao Hu Swamp near Gaoling.

From my interactions with their Chief Chue, they claim to be descendants from the Southern Water Tribe. Their Waterbending style is drastically different than what I've seen from the North or the South, with the flowing and dynamic movements of the North completely replaced with rigid and stiff movements.

Their most interesting technique is the use of the water within the extensive fauna found in the swamp for various purposes. The technique is similar to Bloodbending, although it appears to have came about organically without any knowledge of the forbidden Bloodbending.

These tribesmen demonstrated various "Plantbending" techniques to me, including creating a suit of plant armor, using plant vines to ensure unsuspecting enemies, and launching seaweed.

A majority of this tribe does not seem to understand their origins, with only a select few knowing the truth.

Have they discarded the Southern techniques and created a whole new set due to their circumstances?

Thoughts:

Even though Bloodbending is explicitly forbidden, I do believe that there is a potential for medicinal use. Consulting with Professor Ma, Assistant Dean of Herbal Sciences, we thought of the potential uses that Bloodbending could have. Bloodbending can undo blood clots, stimulate blood flow which can accelerate recovery, and artificially enhancing the physicality of subjects with blood cell creation, among other things.

Plantbending also would also perhaps be effective in the combating the potential overpopulation of urban centers such as Ba Sing Se. Working in conjunction with nature, it could be sustainable to build new settlements in areas thought previously uninhabitable. Generating entirely new ecosystems certainly will not be easy or cheap, but it may be possible to promote plant growth out of an area like the Foggy Swamp. Bending the vines out of the Foggy Swamp and ensuring their growth with Waterbending should allow for an ecosystem to form around the vines. The vines will get laid down and the fauna will form around it.

With this concept in mind, it may eventually be possible to reverse the spread of desertification around the Si Wong Desert and gradually transform the desert from endless dunes to sprawling green.


	3. Earthbending

**Earthbending**

As a result of my extensive travels through the vast expanses of the Earth Kingdom, I have witnessed many spectacular feats of Earthbending, and have heard legends of what should be impossible. Six techniques stick out in my mind as worthy of recording.

Small Earthbending:

On my travels in the Eastern Earth Kingdom, I was informed of a group of nomadic Earthbenders who specialize in the use of pebbles and dust. The Sandbenders of the Si Wong Desert could fall into this categorization, however I will not put them in here as they adapted to their surroundings and were forced to due to the limited amount of solid earth within the desert.

The group of nomads, the Tu Family, were initially hostile towards me and I feared for my life. When I explained who I was and what I do, they invited me in and shared with me their story. They claim to be descendants of assassins and mercenaries who find the use of small earthen materials better for combat than traditional large earthen materials.

They demonstrated the lethality of several small pebbles compared to a large boulder. The pebbles were Earthbent at the dummy target, hitting the dummy in locations that would be deadly if they hit an actual person. In essence, the pebbles have the same effect as throwing knives.

The pebbles would often be molded in particular shapes, such as throwing stars or knives and dipped in poison if necessary for a task.

The technique that the Tu Family was most proud of was that of dust creation. They would take a large boulder and crush it into many fine particles. The particles would then be launched at any incoming enemy, causing them to be blinded and choked.

I was in awe at these techniques. The way the Tu Family uses Earthbending reminds me of how Waterbenders generate ice shards, which they launch at their enemies. There appears no discernable link between Waterbending and the style of Earthbending the Tu Family practices, and the Tu rigorously deny any Water Tribe affiliation.

Ground liquification:

A staple of the people of the Cho Sin Swamp, this technique arose due to the abundance of soggy Earthen material of the swamp. These people did not use traditional, hard-style Earthbending, but a more dynamic, flowing style.

Instead of a rigid hold on the material, they let it flow, often creating long strands of rocks and in effect, using a whip made of loosely connected rocks. They called this technique, the Rock Dragon, as they manipulated the material and did spectacular feats with the Earth that one would expect from a Fire Nation ritual.

They made sinkholes with ease, and entrapped those unfortunate enough to cross them in the mud-like material.

This appears very similar to the techniques of the Si Wong sandbenders with Waterbending influences. When asked if they have had any contact with Sandbenders and Waterbenders, they denied meeting Waterbenders and admitted to contact with the Si Wong sandbenders.

Bone Manipulation:

On one of my first trips after receiving my Doctorate of Bending Studies was that to Da Wang Peninsula, near the remnants of the Eastern Air Temple. Legend spoke of the healer Suming, with the ability to manipulate bone, operating in a small town near the tip of the Peninsula.

The rumors were true as I observed first hand. Suming was an extraordinary healer, manipulating the bones within people for healing purposes. He set bones with his earthbending, something that should not be possible due to the special nature of the earthen material within bones.

It appears that he is the only one with this ability and will be for a long time. He has no spouse and no descendants that can carry this on, and he said that his parents were non-benders, so this appears to be an extremely unusual mutation that happened to appear.

Metalbending:

An unlikely, but potentially possible form of Earthbending in the legends of the Har Bin town in the Northeast reaches of the Earth Kingdom.

Har Bin was a significant mining town in the 4th Century, but has dwindled in size and magnitude.

Rumors circulate of "Metalbenders" who can manipulate Iron and Steel to their whims. The creation of simple metallic weapons was recorded through this process, instead of the traditional forging techniques most commonplace at the time. The Har Bin Metalbenders used their powers to create carts, to speed up the rate of mining.

Talking with Professor Kang of the Earthbending Studies Department, he decided that it was theoretically possible to Metalbend. Depending on the purity of the metal, it would be possible to manipulate the Earthen impurities within the metal. Many uses were theorized, but nothing substantial can be determined from the viability of Metalbending until it happens again.

Compression Explosion:

Another technique I discovered while I was in the Har Bin mining area. This technique appears to have arose from a shortage of explosives during a time in the mine's existence. To make due, some Earthbenders improvised and created this "Compression Explosion" technique.

In essence, the technique works by compressing Earth, and then instantly letting go. The result would of this rapid compression and expansion with result in the material being ripped apart, destroying the material as if it was blown up.

I was given a demonstration that went like this.

A large boulder was taken from a mountain and placed in front of me. The Earthbender then compressed the rock, crushing it into itself and making it smaller.

He stopped, very briefly, to compress it again. The process repeated several times until the boulder was significantly smaller.

The final time, he compressed it, but instead of letting go completely, he aided in the expansion process. The result was an explosion of dust as the boulder was reduced to nothing.

This process was very useful in clearing any obstructions in the mines, and to my knowledge, has no other uses in Har Bin.

Earth Augmentation:

This technique was first noted in the Grand History of the Liu Family, a minor noble family in the Southeastern Earth Kingdom.

All records indicate this family to be well-liked and benevolent rulers of this domain.

During the reign of Liu Zhu, there was a skirmish between the Liu Family and the Peoples of the Sea, most likely pirates from what is not the Southern Water Tribe. The battle was indecisive, but many common soldiers were injured by the Water Tribe.

Liu Zhu, a talented Earthbender, could not live with all the amputations that arose from injuries sustained in combat, so he fashioned extremely crude instruments to function as body parts. He created a small Earthen stump, which he called a "peg leg", and attached it to the affected leg. This in turn, allowed for relatively normal, if stunted, walking.

For those with injured arms, he created a "rock arm", complete with a fist and movable fingers. After attached it to the affected region, the "rock arm" functions as a normal arm. It is unclear as to how exactly function was regain for those with this "rock arm".

From what the records show, this process lived on past the time of Liu Zhu, only to die two generations with his grandson, Liu Min. Reasons are unclear as to why the practice stopped.

Thoughts:

Earthbending naturally is more widely represented in my works due to the sheer abundance of Earthbenders in the world due to the isolation and near extinction of the Water Tribes.

Metalbending, if widespread, could lead to an infinite series of possibles for the world. Metallic buildings, sturdy support structures, ease of metallic weapons creations. At this point however, it is simply conjuncture as to the potential of Metalbending. Perhaps, combined with the idea of Earth Augmentation, "Metal Arms/Legs" could be widespread. Something to use in case of amputation, which doubles with Metalbending uses. Perhaps, in the not too distinct future, we will see people take to the skies, and not just Airbenders.


	4. Firebending

**Firebending**

Due to the continued hostilities between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, it was almost impossible for me to get these accounts without the aid of Professor Kanehara of the Imperial Fire Academy-Caldera City. We are fellows in a society of scholars which transcends boundaries and bending, a society for the betterment of society as a whole. As such, I wish to express my sincerest gratitude to Professor Kanehara, who smuggled me into and guided me around the Fire Nation and her vast territories.

Spiritual Fire:

During my journey throughout the Fire Nation in 96 AG, Professor Kanehara and I stopped on the small island of Noh, one of the Southernmost Woki Naha islands of the Fire Nation. We came to see the Kagura Sages, a group of nuns and priests said to have the ability of purifying fire. The rumors of this ability included the ability to destroy evil spirits without harming humans, burn through poison without evaporating water, and change color in the presence of evil.

After journeying to the shrine near the top of a volcanic mountain, Professor Kanehara and I met with the Head Sage, the Venerable Nyo Rai. We explained ourselves, and he was more than happy to show us around the shrine.

As we came just before sunrise, the usual procession of people who wanted to be seen by the Sages had not formed up, but that soon changed. Within two hours, the line stretched out of the shrine to the base of the mountain.

Among those we asked of what purpose brought them to the shrine, the answers included to have the unborn baby be a boy, to heal a sickly woman brought by her husband, and to bless a barrel.

One of the more urgent requests was that of an elderly man, who begged to have his wife cured of the insanity which had befallen her.

At the sight of the Venerable Nyo Rai, the woman hissed in an unnaturally deep voice, more befitting that of a blacksmith instead of an elderly grandmother.

Listed before is the complete exchange, unedited for abridgement or other purposes.

"What are your names, foul spirits?" Venerable Nyo Rai said as he put his palm in front of the woman. Professor Kanehara, the elderly man, and I retreated several paces in avoid whatever the sage was going to do.

"Our names? We don't have names? We are Legion, for we are many, yet we are one." The possessed woman hissed, its voice changing from high pitched to immensely deep.

"Legion, out of this woman, evil spirit!"

The sage chanted words out in what I believe is an archaic, esoteric ancestor of Gogu Ryeo. The liturgical language of the Kagura Sages, this language was in widespread use until about five centuries ago, when its use gradually declined due to the rising use of the Buyeo language.

Having no background in liturgical languages, I was at a complete loss as of what the sage was saying, as was Professor Kanehara.

What happened afterwards needed not to be explained in words, as the sage coated the possessed woman in flames.

These flames varied from an intense red to a then dimmer red. The most astounded thing however, was the lack of heat created by these flames. There was no change in the temperature, as would be the case with normal fire.

The spirits exited the woman's mouth immediately after as a black mist, leaving the woman to collapse on the shrine ground.

The sage stopped his torrent of flames, and to our surprise, there appears to be no visible burn marks or charring of any kind one the woman's body.

Needless to say, this demonstration sufficed as evidence of the power of Spiritual Fire possessed by the Kagura Sages.

Spontaneous Combustion:

This account was introduced to me personally by Professor Kanehara, the story of Hinoka Gatsuchi, a legendary Firebender with the ability to spontaneously combust items with his mind. Only his mind, no visible movements of his body.

While Psychic Bending, the ability to bend only with the mind and sheer force of will is practically unheard of, there have been cases were people Earth and Waterbend just with their minds.

Hinoka Gatsuchi is the only known Psychic Firebender. It is said however though, for ordinary attacks, he generates fire through his limbs and moves dynamically in the traditional Northern Firebender style.

Legends about of this man, who reported won one hundred and seven Agni Kais consecutively during the reign of Fire Lord Taizon, are abundant in the areas of the Northern Fire Nation, mainly centered around the town of Chishima.

Official records of Agni Kai number 25 to 77 were found in the Ezo Province town house, showing his Agni Kais in remarkable detail. Efforts to recover earlier records were futile despite our best efforts, though second hand accounts indicate a traditional style of Firebending during these duels.

Records of number 78 to his last one were found in Shiga, the former capital of the Fire Nation before its move in 312 BG to its current location.

The Agni Kais all begin in the same fashion. The opponent launches his, all of his opponents were all male, attacks at Hinoka Gatsuschi. These attacks rang from arrows, sword attacks, generic fire, and even several accounts of Lightning.

In every single one of the available records, these attacks were blocked or simply avoided. After dodging these attacks for a few minutes, Hinoka Gatsuchi simply jumped away from his opponent and stared.

Every one of the records notes a slight tilt of his head and a widening of his eyes before his opponent burst into flames. The corpses recovered were often said to be charred beyond recognition.

His final eight duels are said to remarkably brutal, with him only targeting the head of his opponent. In these duels, the fire he generated swirled around his body before engulfing the opponent's head. This shows a break in his traditional pattern of simply having the opponent disintegrate in flames.

According to the records of his last duel, he announced to the crowd that he was retiring from Agni Kais. It is said that he lived a quiet existence tending to turtle ducks at his estate Karunda, just outside the city of Kinoshita on what is now Fire Lord Sozin island. He constantly turned away eager disciples and became somewhat of a recluse in his later years, having his food delivered to his home from the age of 60 onwards.

Having never taken a disciple and having no family, he died alone at the age of 88 in his sleep.

Colored Fire:

Fire exists in a spectrum of colors, and the fire caused by Firebending is no different. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation is known for her blue fire, and this has been confirmed by many sources. Korei of Miyamoto was said to be able to produce green fire, as are Ojn and Suinin, both of Asakura.

There is however, only one case in history of a person being able to manipulate fire colors across the spectrum.

Kanbun Shoku was regarded as a Firebending prodigy since birth. Growing up in a minor warlord's palace during the Summer and Winter Period, Kanbun was said to have been able to generate white to black fire with all other colors in between by the age of 16.

Interestingly, most accounts of his life come from the Earth Kingdom work, Annals of the Spring and Autumn Period by Ming Wantou. The only recorded presence of his existence in the Fire Nation comes from the Shuri Census of 290 BG, and indicated his age as 9 years old. All other contemporary works that have been miraculously "rediscovered" during Fire Nation expeditions are forgeries due to them being a part of a greater part of the campaign of historical negationism on part of the Fire Nation in an effort to create a non-existent bond between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. This is in part to ease the occupation and publicize it as a "reclamation" and rekindling of an old bond between the two nations.

Being exiled to near what is now Yu Dao, the young Kanbun Shoku was enrolled in the Sampao Military Academy for Boys. Excelling in academics and bending, he quickly rose to become a star pupil in the Academy, rising to the rank of Cadet Colonel at the age of 16.

With the War of Chin the Conqueror occurring during that time, many eager Cadets were recruited out of the Academy and became distinguished members in Chin's army and Shoku's was no exception.

In addition to being one of the few Firebenders in Chin's Army, Shoku's tactical prowess in battle earned several decisive victories against the Earth King's forces, soon catching the attention of Chin himself.

Achieving the rank of General by the age of 28, he ended up being the sadistic right hand man of Chin. Often staging mock tribunals for captured enemy soldiers, Shoku's personally executed these soldiers with fire, the severity of the offenses changing the color of the fire.

White fire was for leading enemy forces, black fire was fighting against the "New Empire", and blue fire was for "Having a repugnant look". These often changed, as he often had mood swings and could try anyone on a variety of charges, and records showed that he did.

The ability to control a spectrum of fire appears to have died with him in during the invasion of the Kyoshi Island in 270 BG. After the death of Chin the Conqueror, a brief power struggle ensued between Han Jinglin and Kanbun Shoku, with Kanbun burning Han alive. Assuming full control of the army and navy, Kanbun proceeded to blockade Kyoshi Island.

After being confronted by Avatar Kyoshi herself, he was killed by the Avatar in the Avatar State after having unleashed a rainbow of fire on the island.

Ever since then, there has been no known individual with the ability to produce fire across the spectrum as Kanbun Shoku.

Lightning:

Lightning, the cold fire of Firebending. A remarkable skill known to have started in the Fire Nation Royal Family, and as such, is confined to only a select few within the family and even fewer outside of the family. Known users include Fire Lord Ozai, General Iroh, and Princess Azula among the current Royal Family.

The first recorded Lightning user was that of Raiden, better known as Count Sandian. A legendary figure within the Fire Nation, accurate stories are hard to tell from mythology due to the Fire Nation's heavy historical revisionism during the course of this war.

Nonetheless, most stories agree that his use of Lightning, something that was unheard of back then, was the decisive factor in the War of the Three Suns. Resulting in a victory for the Royalists, he was awarded numerous accolades and titles to his name, in addition to a large piece of land in the Southwestern part of Akihisa Island.

Teaching the Royal Family how to generate Lightning as well as any eager students, his legacy is still felt today.

Fire Vacuum:

An unorthodox use of Fire practiced mainly by the Imperial Firebenders. Fire Lord Gaozan himself was said to be the originator of this technique, which is unique in that the power of it comes not from the flames or the heat, but the air consumed.

Reportedly a materialistic collector of artifacts, he placed the value of his possessions over that of his subjects.

Generating a fire storm, he trapped anyone he wanted in the ring of fire and slowly shrunk the ring of fire ever so closer to the unfortunate victim.

Using a classified method only known to a select few, it is said that the flames are able to "strangle" the life out of someone. Fire Lord Gaozan ordered his bodyguards to use this technique, to avoid damaging artifacts he possessed.

Numerous autopsies of the deceased indicated death by asphyxiation due to smoke inhalation instead of burns.

This technique has largely fallen out of favor among the Imperial Firebenders, but is still reportedly taught in the Imperial Firebender Training Academy as the 47th Form Imperial Recruits are required to learn in order to become full-fledged Imperial Firebenders.

Thoughts:

Spontaneous Combustion, Lightning, and the Fire Vacuum seem to be the only military applications the above bending skills.

Spontaneous Combustion, could be used by spies and assassins. Roaming the Earth Kingdom, assassins could kill key figures in the Earth King's military and government, potentially destabilizing the Kingdom. With no visible Firebender, the assassin could escape detection and capture and potentially repeat the act in multiple locations.

Lightning has been known to be especially powerful against Waterbenders. It is surprising that Princess Azula was not at the recent Siege of the Northern Water Tribe, given her reputed Lightning prowess. With catapults bludgeoning the icy wall and turning it into liquid water, a quick burst of Lightning would have easily killed anyone unfortunately in the water at the time.

Fire Vacuum could be used on a large scale for counter-insurgency operations in the Fire Nation controlled territories. With the infrastructure of society being of a relatively vital importance to the Fire Nation, the Fire Vacuum could "smoke out" any insurgents in the dense forest surrounding many of the captured cities. Smoking out would force the rebels out of any potential hiding locations or risk smoke inhalation, without the widespread destruction that traditional fire brings along with it.

I hope that this manual only sees the light of day once the war ends. I do not want to be the one who plants the seed in some Fire Nation person's head about new ways to kill with their fire.


	5. Airbending

**Airbending**

The techniques mentioned in this section come mainly from two sources, with one being Phurba Sect of Air Nomads, a group of rogue Airbenders who broke away from the Northern and Eastern Air Temple due to numerous disagreements over the rules and nature of the Air Nomads. The second comes from Avatar Aang, my travelling companion to the library where this manuscript is being written.

The story of the Phurba Sect is not well known among Airbenders, and benders at large due to intentional omission and destruction of records containing references to the four Air Nomads of the Sect. Gathering sources from contemporary records of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, the story of the Phurba Sect was pieced together, their story being an interesting one in and of itself due to the extremely rare nature of schisms within the Air Nomads, as well as the scandalous nature of the time due to the mixed gender composition of the group, which was three men and one woman . The Phurba Sect disagreed with the pacifistic nature of the Air Nomads, with their attributed techniques being far from standard Airbending.

Air Scooter:

A creation of Avatar Aang shortly before the genocide, the scooter is an "airball" that can be ridden on for short journeys.

I asked for a demonstration of this technique, with the Avatar obliging. Generating a large sphere of Air, he rode on the sphere and dashed about three hundred meters, reaching that distance at a time far faster than any unassisted human could ever hope.

Asking Avatar Aang its other uses, he replied that travel was the only method he had ever used it for.

Razor Wind:

A reported favorite of Tsenpo, the leader of the Phurba Sect and the oldest among the rogue Airbenders. Highly compressed blades of Air that could slice through rock and metal with ease, Razor Wind was used in an offensive manner, contrary to the defensive nature of traditional Airbending.

With the Phurba Sect as mercenaries for Jianwen, the 27th Earth King during the War of Re-unification. Acting as a spearhead for the Earth King's forces, the Phruba Sect and their formidable "Razor Wind" technique decapitated forces of the Min army. Heads were cleanly removed from the bodies of Min forces.

Accounts from the Second Battle of Banquan, a city now known as Xiapi, demonstrate the lethality of the "Razor Wind", with thirty thousand infantrymen fighting five hundred Jianwen shield men and the Phurba Sect.

As the Min infantry marched forward, they were cut down by the blades of Air. Since they were heavily armored, the Phruba Sect launched continuous blades of Air, cutting down line after line of infantrymen. Losses from the Min army were staggering, with an estimated ninety percent of Min forces killed or wounded with no losses on the Jianwen army's side.

This technique continued to be used throughout the war, but was never as effective as it was during the Second Battle of Banquan due to the Min army's shifting of tactics from the emphasis of large scale assaults to smaller, more agile army groups.

Flight:

A technique that has only been achieved once to date by Guru Lagahima. A legendary feat of Airbending, many have tried, but all have failed to replicate the Guru's feat.

It is said that one must "let go of their earthly tethers and enter the void" in order to achieve flight.

It was not documented as to how Guru Lagahima managed to achieve such a feat, but it is unlikely that a feat shall be repeated again.

Crushing:

One of the two techniques that had the Phruba Sect exiled from the Air Nomads. Arguing its effects with the Head Abbot of the Northern Air Temple at the time, Zanam demonstrated the effects of this technique first hand on the Head Abbot, who died as a result.

The effect of this is two fold. The first is the forceful, squeezing like removal of air from the lungs of a victim, causing death by asphyxiation. The collapsing the lungs, expels the air while preventing further air from reaching the body.

It is not only the lungs that can be effected by this. Other internal organs, and even the head was shown to have caved in due to the immense pressure exerted by crushing.

Zanam often used these techniques to great effect after the Phruba Sect went into hiding after the deaths of Tsenpo, Langdharma, and Ngari at the siege of Xianzung. Used as a potent assassination tool due to its silence, there are seven known victims of this technique, with the potential of more due to the undocumented activities of Zanam while he was in hiding.

It appears that the death of Zanam also brought about an end to this technique as well.

Air Overdose:

The polar opposite of the Air Vacuum, an excess of Air is forcefully injected into the body. This technique was invented by Langdharma, but became a favorite of Ngari, the lone female of the group.

Instead of the collapsing of the lungs, Air is forcefully pushed into the lungs of an unfortunate victim. With the lungs not being able to handle such a large amount of Air, the lungs eventually burst.

With no way of breathing, the victim died a painful death.

The technique was used, not to its full potential, as an intimidation means by Ngari. Stuffing Air into a person, she released it before the lungs burst, sending a message to anyone who was unfortunate enough to have this technique done on them.

Falling out of favor due to the perfecting of Crushing, Ngari soon replaced Air Overdose in her arsenal.

Air Sense:

A technique not associated with either the Phurba Sect or Avatar Aang, this technique was created by Guru Jangchup of the 10th century BG.

Due to a disease not well documented by their sources, many children all four of the air temples in the years after the disease epidemic were born with reduced abilities with regards to their sight, some with complete blindness. Some believe it to be a form of Han-Liu disease, while others believe it to be an ancestor of the Banghim Chicken Flu. Regardless of what it was, the after effects cursed upwards of seventy percent of the next generation.

To compensate, the Airbenders learned to sense their surroundings with what could be described as air based echolocation.

Reading over the old manuscripts, the afflicted launched a disk of air at their surroundings. Using their hearing, they could tell where the air stopped, and where it kept going. A stoppage indicates an obstruction of some sort while the opposite is assumed for the lack of stoppage.

This technique fell out of widespread use, with the generation after the so called "cursed generation" being born with the same rate of blindness as their grandparents, indicating no long term damage.

Thoughts:

It is highly unlikely that Avatar Aang knows about the techniques, or the history of the techniques, mentioned in this volume, except the one he contributed.

With the primary knowledge of Airbending being left solely to the Avatar now, I hope that the Avatar, present or future will come across this work, not as an instructional piece, but a part of Air Nomad history that should be known.


	6. Postface

There it is.

The sum of all my life's studies and my greatest work.

It has been two days since I've started this manuscript. My water reserves ran out yesterday, and I've been without food for three days.

Foxes roam about in this library, but I have nor the skill, nor the energy to catch them to feed myself.

I'd like to give thanks to various people in my life for guiding me on this path. Though I may die alone, hungry, thirsty, and my work never seeing eyes, I have no regrets.

My first teacher back at Chenyang, Mr. Ren, for encouraging my love of learning.

My father and mother, who worked themselves to support my sisters and I through primary school.

My doctoral advisor, Professor Ming, for helping me through those many sleepless nights at Xian Hall.

Finally, a man I'm proud to call a friend and mentor, Professor Wang, for recommending me for a fellowship at Gaoling University. I'm sorry that I'll have to cancel that fellowship now.

I apologize to those that I have not named, for the strength to acknowledge them escape me.

With these words, these are my last words written on parchment. I'm off for a potentially futile search of food and water within this library. I do not believe I will be successful, but I must endeavor.


End file.
